1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in crutches and more particularly to improvements in the handgrips of crutches having a bifurcated main frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crutches in the prior art fall into two basic categories, namely the single pole type, as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,409 issued to G. G. Eidman and U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,188 issued to R. E. Goddard and the bifurcated type as typified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,303,721 issued to A. Plouffe and U.S. Pat. No. 1,459,333 issued to G. Hipwood.
The single pole type has the disadvantage of having a handgrip which is, of necessity, laterally offset from the longitudinal axis of the pole, making the crutch somewhat unstable and uncomfortable for the user.
By far the more common type of crutch is the type having a bifurcated main frame with a handgrip being in the same plane as the vertical struts of the bifurcated main frame. As an added comfort for some users, the handgrip has been offset outwardly from this plane by use of brackets as shown in the Plouffe and Hipwood patents--the handgrips still being parallel with the armrest.
Because of this parallel position of the handgrip, whether offset, as shown by Plouffe and Hipwood, or not offset, as is conventional, the handgrips of bifurcated crutches in the present art, are not positioned to the angle of rotation of the hand and wrist relative to the body of the person using the crutch--i.e., the natural position of the arm at rest. For this reason, it will be noted that the great majority of people using the bifurcated crutch usually engage the crutch handgrip, not with their entire palm, but rather with their thumb and index finger only. Also, because of the unnatural position of the handgrip, there is a tendency to hold the crutch at an exaggerated incline to the body to compensate for the discomfort.